User talk:Grust
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Love Interest Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan You're welcome, but please sign your posts like it says above every message. Interstate2011 03:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have advanced rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your advanced rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, please tell me how you did on this feedback survey. If you have any further questions, just let me know! Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) , , (UTC) New Category Suggestions Hey, you're the head of this wiki, right? Well, first off, I have to say I think you're doing a great job here! :) Now, I was thinking of a couple more categories to add here. I tried adding them before, but I guess you took them down. I guess I should have asked your permission first. One category I was thinking was "love at first sight". We have a category for rocky upstart, so I thought this would be the opposite of that. Another one is "Damsel in Distress", because a lot of love interests are saved by the hero, right? Just a couple ideas I had in mind. Tell me what you think of them. -Catbeast84 Thanks for that, anytime. Does that explain why my... whatever that window is... says I'm an "admin"? I was going to consider adding Ondine from "Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story", but it may not actually be true, or it could be, as she and the main character, Jack Robinson, are shown kissing various times. Interstate2011 15:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It's true that Ondine falls in love with Jack but I'm not sure she would be considered a damsel in distress, at least not in normal terms. She is in distress, but she's actually the one who does the rescuing. I would put her in the driving force category for Jack. She's not the only motivation for him to end the curse on his family but she spurs him on to start the quest. Now, if they really wanted to amp up the tension in the movie, they would have made her a real damsel in distress in the end but that's a whole different topic. Celera65 03:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Celera65 Point If you say so... Interstate2011 05:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You thank you for making me an admin, I may not be able to make many articles as I admit I am not an expert on Love Interests, however I will try and uphold law and order as I do on Villains Wiki (hopefully I won't need to be as strict here, save for deliberately disruptive users and trolls) - as well as clean up things and add content which I feel may help out: I'll let you know if I plan any changes though, such as if I add a new category or something.. Queen Misery 01:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: the problem I have with Reson in regards to Villains Wiki is that he has for a while contributed well, however his behavior is becoming so disruptive I have lost my patience with him - he thinks he is being a "counter-troll" but he lacks the knowledge to do so well, even those who do have the knowledge shouldn't really do it as it makes matters worse: he behaves well then returns to disruption after a while, which is what has finally made me sour.. as for rules in this wiki the only other one I can think of is a Zero-Trolling Policy: which sums up as "any user attempting to cause disruption or "wiki-drama" via racism, bad-mouthing admins or forming "hate" articles face immediate blocking - the length of which is up to admins - it sadly doesn't stop them but it at least gives a message that we don't want any "inventive" ways to cause trouble anymore than the obvious bullying Queen Misery 21:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) My Response I would, but I've never actually seen the movie, and it's all I know about it. Hopefully, someone else will do it, that is, if that someone does know that much more and if he/she has actually seen the movie. Interstate2011 18:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) But why delete an article just for not having much information? Interstate2011 19:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That's OK I stopped contributing to Villains because of certain users threatening to get me removed my Wikia for "abusing" power because I told them to be civil human beings - I'm back on Villains Wiki now but the wiki itself is overrun with too many people who like to destroy the community, in my view, so I'm not on that wiki to be "nice" so much as try and keep some kind of order.. you can activate my talkpage though, I don't think I put a protection on it Queen Misery 01:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question is good quality fan-art allowed? I ask this because I uploaded a picture on Sally Acorn - technically it is not "official" art but it is a very good representation of the character and she can be quite hard to find, especially since she has varied designs depending on authors (being a comic book character). If not I can easily replace it with an official Sonic image: just wondering what the stance is on this wiki Queen Misery 02:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that Of course, I think it is okay for you to like what you said you liked, though. Interstate2011 02:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well Sonic and Amy are a couple in Archie comics and I think in Sonic CD the plot revolves around Sonic rescuing Amy from Metal Sonic (showing he does love her, despite what he says): however in the mainstream Sonic most know of I'd say Amy is a little obsessed with Sonic, to the point it annoys / scares him, yet he knows she's a nice girl and of course he'll naturally find some attraction to her.. guess it depends what SEGA will want for Sonic's future, I see them as keeping Sonic "single and free" in the games though, with possible side-romance with Amy maybe.. though Sonic has never been too much for romance, being Sonic and all Queen Misery 02:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I just realized something.. as crazy as it sounds, wouldn't Joker technically be the love interest of Harely Quinn? since she really does love him but he in general does not love her back? the pair do commit crimes together but Joker is HORRIBLE to her.. yet she still loves him.. seems a little weird to have a monster like Joker on this wiki but I have to wonder if he counts, considering these facts Queen Misery 02:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) true, he was still horribly abuse towards her - though that's a given considering Joker is one of the most evil characters in Batman. I suppose looking on it he and Harley are a good example of an "Evil Love" scenario Queen Misery 02:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Tanto Faz Well, how else could I have said what was there? I mean, sure I saw the film only once, but that was 2004, I think. I just don't remember what else I could have written. Interstate2011 (talk) 19:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I mean, my bad. Interstate2011 (talk) 20:00, October 27, 2012 (UTC)